Recently, there have been developed techniques in which multiple semiconductor devices each having a through electrode are stacked to form a small, high-capacity, and highly-functional electronic component. Semiconductor devices having a through electrode are disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-86773) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-86850).
The semiconductor devices disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 include a silicon substrate, a through electrode provided in the silicon substrate, an electrode pad formed on a surface of the silicon substrate, and a rearrangement wiring layer formed on the electrode pad. Such semiconductor devices are manufactured by, for example, the following method. First, an electrode pad is formed on a front surface of a silicon substrate via an insulating film to forma rearrangement wiring layer. Next, a first etching gas (SF6) is used to perform dry etching on a rear surface of the silicon substrate to the middle of the silicon substrate. Subsequently, a second etching gas (C4F8) is used to perform dry etching on the remaining part of the silicon substrate to thereby form a through hole that reaches the electrode pad. An insulating film is then formed on the entire inner surface of the through hole and, thereafter, the insulating film at the bottom surface of the through hole is etched to provide communication between the electrode pad and the through hole. A through electrode is then formed inside the insulating film. A semiconductor device having a through electrode is thus obtained through such a process.